


Thinking Out Loud

by fallenkings



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Rin is a dork, Romantic Fluff, Sousuke is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenkings/pseuds/fallenkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke’s the romantic sap for once and makes Rin cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopeless when it comes to titles, as you can see. Enjoy cute and dorky Sourin!

The sound of waves crashing against the shore along with the feeling of soft sand sinking underneath his barefeet, and the heat of the summer air hanging around him relaxed him to his very core.

He almost forgot what it was like to feel so relaxed and content at watching the waves tumbling in from the sea. Being away in the city for too long often had that affect on him but Rin was glad he was able to take some time off of his extensive trainning for a little trip to the beach.

He was slightly aware of the set of eyes on him but he didn’t point out their staring. Rin was at the beach for some well-deserved relaxation and he was not letting anyone or anything ruin it. Especially not with Sousuke’s intense sulking.

“We’re at the beach, Sou! For the first time in two years! Just relax and enjoy yourself!” Rin encouraged him with a punch to the arm.

The taller male merely grunted and resumed his glaring at some far away object in his mind that Rin couldn’t see.

“Seriously. Even Haru’s more fun than you are lately. What’s up with you?”

The red-head rolled his eyes when all he got was another grunt from the dark haired male. It was like trying to communicate with a cave man.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Rin’s words had a bite to them but Sousuke knew it was just his temper kicking in because although Rin was clearly frustrated with his attitude, he reached for his hand anyway.

“You’re acting strange.” Rin’s voice was softer now, his fiery red eyes hinted with concern.

“No, I’m not.”

That was the first thing Sousuke said in the past half an hour and of course what Rin got first and foremost was a ‘no’.

“Yes, you are.”

Rin was never known to be patient, even with Sousuke. No, _especially_ with Sousuke. It didn’t help that his boyfriend seemed to like pushing at his buttons just to rile him up.

Silence filled the space between them for a moment before Sousuke decided to breach it.

“I was just thinking.” He mumbled and rubbed his shoulder with the hand that wasn’t held in Rin’s.

One of Rin’s eyebrows quirked up in surprise. It was unusual for Sousuke to think about something to the point of sulking. Usually it was Rin who did the overthinking in their relationship.

Curiosity got the better of him. “Thinking ‘bout what?”

He knew Sousuke wouldn’t say anything without a little prodding but the teal eyed giant seemed more tight-lipped today than usual.

“ _Sousuke._ ”

He sighed and started walking along the beach. Rin followed, locking their fingers together between them.

“A lot of things.”

Rin was beginning to feel nervous at the way Sousuke was acting. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat before speaking. “Good things?”

The dark haired male nodded once. “Yeah. But also some bad things.”

“Oh.” Rin said, adverting his eyes to his feet. “What about?”

Sousuke was silent for a moment, then he spoke in a strange voice. “Us.”

Rin felt something heavy and cold settle in his stomach. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s hand. “The bad things?”

“Both.” Sousuke replied simply.

He seemed to notice how tensed Rin had become because he sighed and unloaded whatever was on his mind.

“I think about how nice our hands fit together like this.”

Rin looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

“I think about how you have a funny sneeze and the way you laugh makes everything sound hilarous.” Rin’s heart fluttered. “I think about how you’re an amazing swimmer. You’re better than everyone else. The best of the best.”

The red-head chuckled bashfully and bumped his shoulder against Sousuke’s, mindful of his bad shoulder.

“I think about how good you look when you’re wearing my clothes,” Sousuke smirked at the oversized light blue button up he was wearing over his tank-top and Rin flushed. “I think about how grateful I am to be able to fall asleep with you right beside me each night and wake up with you next to me every morning.”

Rin’s eyes trailed back to Sousuke, his heart thumping painfully in his chest with every word.

“I think about the first time we kissed and how it felt. I think about the last time I’ve kissed you, the taste of your lips.”

It was like a dam had broken and Sousuke couldn’t stop talking. Deep down, Rin hoped he wouldn’t ever stop.

“I think about traveling the world with you. Go on one big adventure together side by side. But we’re both lazy and broke so we probably won’t get the chance to.” Sousuke chuckled, staring out into the endless blue ocean. “It’s okay though. With you, every day is an adventure.”

Rin was not desperately trying to keep his tears from falling because there was no way he was crying.

“I think about unnecessary ‘what if’s.” Sousuke confessed with a furrow in the space between his eyebrows. “What if I hadn’t kissed you that time at the airport before you left for Australia? Would you have ended up with someone else?”

That wasn’t even something Rin wanted to think about. How could he ever want to be with anyone that wasn’t Yamazaki Sousuke? The dopey doofus that held a very important place in his heart. The man that meant more to him than anything.

Suddenly, Rin wanted his teal eyed boyfriend to quit talking but he didn’t voice it aloud. It wasn’t every day he got to hear about Sousuke’s thoughts and he was not going to waste this chance.

“What if we never worked out our past arguements and instead chose to break up? Where would we be now?” Sousuke stopped walking and looked at him. The cool ocean water lapped at their feet in gentle waves. “What if you wake up one day and decides that I’m not the one for you?”

If Rin hadn’t been crying, he sure was now. “What the hell are you talking about? Of course you’re the one, idiot!”

Sousuke gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reached his eyes as he swiped a stray teardrop away from Rin’s cheek with his thumb.

“I think about our future most of the time. I can’t help it. There are just so many possibilities of how our lives would turn out that it keep me up some nights.” Sousuke said. “You might find someone better than me. Someone who can give you everything I can’t. Someone that doesn’t hold you back.”

“That’s stupid.” Rin choked out. “Stop talking.”

“Maybe one day, you might change and end up settling down with a nice woman and have a wonderful family. And I’ll end up being the best uncle to your children.”

Rin frowned at him and wiped at his eyes angrily. “Just shut up and stop blabbering about all these bullshit. I don’t want to hear any more of this.”

Sousuke grabbed his arm firmly in his hand and the red-head glared at him behind his tears. When he spoke next, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“ _Or_ we might end up moving back to Iwatobi, buy our very own house — one that’s old and falling apart but you would want it because no one else would. And we would spend months fixing it up by ourselves because you would want something like that. Something stupidly romantic but amazing to boast about to everyone else.”

Rin’s eyes watered again as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Yeah. I would.”

Sousuke chuckled, brushing stray strands of wine red hair away from his face. “We would argue about everything, every single day.”

Rin laughed, his tears escaping despite himself.

“You would pester me for years about marriage yet pretend that you’re not interested in getting married. But when I do propose, you would cry and make a huge fuss but in the end you would say yes.”

Rin loved how vividly he could picture it all happening in his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment and there he could see it; Sousuke on one knee in their cozy living room because he wasn’t romantic enough to plan anything extravagant but Rin would love the simplicity of it because that was exactly how Sousuke was.

“Maybe you would get impatient while waiting for me and be the one to propose. But you’d still be the one crying.” Sousuke said with a hint of amusement. “You might pull something like burying all our most cherished momentos in a time capsule along with the ring and have me dig holes around Iwatobi to find it. On second thought — maybe you should leave the proposing to me.”

Rin chortled and smacked his doofus of a boyfriend on his broad chest. “I can already see you trudging around Iwatobi with a shovel over your shoulder and dirt all over your clothes as you complained.”

The taller of the two hummed in thought.

“Our wedding won’t be too fancy. The ceremony would be in spring in a park full of cherry blossom trees and you would be crying as we exchange our vows.”

“Oi! Stop making it sound like I’m a big crybaby.” Rin assaulted Sousuke’s leg with a few well-aimed kicks.

The teal eyed male chuckled and pulled Rin into his warm, broad chest. The red-head leaned his head against his shoulder and gazed at the calm ocean with his arms wound tightly around Sousuke’s waist.

Even though their relaxing day at the beach didn’t exactly went as he planned, Rin didn’t have the heart to complain. Not when his chest was so full with love for the man in his arms and the pure joy of being in his presence.

Rin had always assumed that he himself was a romantic sap but it seemed like Sousuke had him beaten this time. He smoothed his hand on Sousuke’s back and rubbed gentle circles through the fabric.

“How many guests should we invite to our wedding?”

Sousuke barked out a laugh and rubbed at Rin’s arm. “Really? We’re planning invites to our wedding already?”

“Hey! You’re the one that brought this whole thing up!”

“Okay. Okay. I guess it’s partly my fault. Probably all our close friends and families along with some of your Australian teammates maybe.”

Rin grinned. “Hey. We can’t forget about Lori and Russell.”

“Of course we won’t.”

“And you have a big family on your mom’s side, right? We’ll invite everyone.”

“Absolutely not.”

“We definitely have to invite your great aunt and that super hot second cousin of yours. What was his name again? The one with the sexy hair. _God_ , his body is to die for.”

“Are you serious?”

“Have you seen him? He’s a hunk.”

“ _Rin._ ” Sousuke growled and chased Rin into the ocean, laughing like a bunch of six year olds.

They tumbled into a heap on the wet sand. Rin pulled the love of his life down for a kiss and tasted salt. He mustered all his love and adoration into that one kiss, hoping to convey his feelings straight to Sousuke’s heart. He wanted the dork to know that leaving him was never an option and never would be.

Rin traced his fingertips along Sousuke’s bottom lip, fully hoping he had convinced his overthinking boyfriend that he would only ever be with him. Rin couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but him. Sousuke was the one.

He wasn’t perfect and he had his own emotional baggage but that was what made Sousuke who he was and Rin didn’t want to change a single thing.

“I love you more than anything in this world.” He whispered against his lover’s lips.

Sousuke stared into his eyes, the ends of his lips lifting into a gentle smile.

“And you mean the world to me. I love you, Rin. So much.”

If Rin cried while they kissed on the sand as the waves tickled their bodies, neither of them minded. Too wrapped up in each other to care.

 


End file.
